The Harlequin of Discipline
by The Clown King Of Chaos
Summary: The Sekirei Plan is about to begin. Bad news is the Joker's in town on 'vacation' as he calls it. Worse news is one of the most dangerous Sekirei is reacting to him. Worst news is Joker's one of the most powerful people in the entire Game and nobody is going to stop him.
1. Go Out With A Bang

**Author's Note: This marks my first time at many things. First multi-chapter FanFic. First crossover. And first FanFic that I'm not going to make up as I go. Enjoy.**

**Also, this is a prologue to the story.**

**And finally, the incarnation of the Joker in this is a combination of two different versions.**

**Chapter One: Go Out With A Bang!**

His hand twitched with anticipation. It was taking all of his self-control to not push the big blue button on the remote in his right hand. His wild green hair was as messy as ever. No event was worth changing your image. He smiled at the chaos in front of him.

Standing at both of his sides were the three women, sekirei, as they called themselves, he had created all this war and destruction with. They too were looking out at the city, listening to the beautiful sounds of people suffering, fighting, and dying. All three of them were somewhat like him. They all loved to hurt and, if necessary in their case, kill people. But only one of them was almost as dangerous as him.

She too liked killing people in the blink of an eye with no second thoughts. She held no remorse for the lives she took or ruined. The only difference between her and her Joker was that she killed those who she felt threatened by, were stupid enough to fight her, or got on her bad side. Joker loved murdering innocent people he had never seen before for no reason at all except for the fact that they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and he felt like doing something random.

"Kara?" he beckoned her over. She stepped over to him and wrapped herself around his left arm. She loved it when he called her by the nickname he called her by. She felt the pleasuring heat that always coursed through her when she embraced her Joker. She had always viewed humans as worthless beings, but then there was that night when he got the drop on her, landed a few blows, made her bleed, and got away from her. After that, she began to believe that he wasn't entirely human. And what he was about to do would prove that.

"I think it's time to add a little entertainment for this little party. You?" He turned his head to look at her. She loved that malicious smile that was always on him. And the scars only exaggerated his signature grin.

"I think you're right." Karasuba whispered in a seductive voice. She kissed him. When their lips separated, wings of light formed on Karasuba's back, and slowly faded.

Benitsubasa and Haihane, whose Ashikabi was practically at the Crazy Cown's mercy, didn't even go near him. They were genuinely afraid of him. Karasuba had earned the right to bale to not fear him, to be safe within his presence. She had kept him the most entertained the whole time they had known him.

"So, wait," Haihane said, scratching her head, forgetting her clawed gauntlets were still on her arms. "Ow! Anyway, just one more time; what are we going to do?"

"You brainless moron!" Benitsubasa shouted. "After Joker sets off his traps, we all go out and terminate as many Sekirei as we can!" She smiled triumphantly to herself. She was sure Joker would be impressed with her, and would probably stop monitoring and threatening Natsuo.

Instead, Joker chuckled to himself. "You just called the kettle black, Beni. What I would prefer is Ashikabis, but Sekireis are fine if that's out of the question." Benitsubasa turned a dark shade of red.

"My fair ladies," the clown announced as he turned his head forward back to the anarchy. "Get ready to raise some pure Hell." He cackled as he lifted up his left hand and prepared to put his plan in motion. Haihane and Benitsubasa ran toward the edge of the roof, getting set to leap into the battles, just like he had instructed them to.

Karasuba didn't move at all. She stayed by her Joker's side. He turned to her, and raised an eyebrow. Without having to hear his question, she gave him his answer.

"I'm going to be your protection. I know this is too big for you to pass up on and watch from a distance. Anyone who even thinks about hurting you, they will die slowly."

He no longer held confusion on his face. He didn't show anything for a moment. This worried Karasuba. He'd always been one to express how he felt with a loud voice and fireworks. Seeing him with a silent blank face made her uncomfortable.

Slowly, he wriggled his arm free from her. She felt much rejected with this. But then he raised his limb, and placed his hand on the back of her neck. His face finally showed his routine grin.

"Well then, let's put a smile on their face," he tensed up his hand on her neck. "And make them go out with a bang!" He pulled her face into his, and kissed her. Feeling the orgasmic heat throughout her entire body, Karasuba wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back passionately. As their tongues wrapped around each other, Joker pushed the blue button, and Benitsubasa and Haihane leaped forward off the roof and into the chaos. Its purpose gone, Joker clenched his hand around the remote, and crushed it into tiny worthless pieces. With both of his hands and arms free, he wrapped them around Karasuba and lifted her up, still swapping saliva with her. After a few very long moments, they finally separated, mostly to catch their breath and start again. When Joker noticed that Karasuba had white patches of skin all about her lower face, he couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" she asked playfully. "Did I take some of your face away?" She looked down to his mouth, and saw that his makeup was either smeared or gone.

They shared a fit of laughter while the city, and everyone unfortunate enough to be in it, began to know how it felt to feel the Joker's wrath.


	2. A New Place To Torment

**A/N: Yes, I am rewriting this story. I wasn't satisfied with how much I was involving in it and decided to make it a lot more simpler and easy to follow.**

XXXXXX

She was at a desecrated carnival. It was dark out. She was sitting in what looked like an old place to sit for one of the rides. She felt something resting on her right shoulder. But she paid no mind to it. She couldn't. She was too fixated at the man at the base of the steps leading up to the makeshift throne she was sitting in. He was middle-aged and naked. He was on his knees and almost weeping. Two midgets were keeping him submitted. One held onto a leash that connected to a collar around his neck, and the other had an electrical prod.

"What am I doing here?" he asked in a very pain-filled voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" A very creepy voice next to her answered. "You're going mad."

The two little people led him off, and Karasuba finally seemed to regain control of her neck muscles. She looked first to her right and found that the thing resting itself on her shoulder was a hand wearing a white glove. She then looked to her other side and saw a man, if he could be called that. He had hideous scars going from his lips halfway up to his ears, giving him a permanent smile. His face was coated with white makeup that looked like it had been applied by himself without the use of a mirror. Red makeup was over his lips and scars, and black circles surrounded his eyes. His hair was messy and green. He was dressed in a purple suit and matching overcoat. He continued to look at the strange trio until they disappeared inside one of the rides. He then turned his attention to her and smacked his lips. "Quite a spectacle, no?" His possibly rhetorical question was spoken in Engish, but yet she somehow understood him.

Karasuba didn't answer. She just looked at him. She had never seen him before in her life. So why did she feel a strong compassionate feeling towards him?

The lack of a response didn't seem to faze him at all. He used his free hand to reach into one of the pockets of his overcoat. He pulled out his hand and in it was a shiny red apple.

"To us," he said before taking a large bite out of it.

At that moment Karasuba awoke in a cold sweat. She looked around to see where she was. To her relief it wasn't the carnival she had dreamed she was in. It was her private room in MBI Tower. She breathed heavily. She knew she was pretty close to evil, but that... man she had been with in the subconscious vision... He was like chaos incarnate. She felt a very complex emotion then. She didn't want to see him again, and yet at the same she wanted to be by his side and watch whatever it was he was about to do.

XXXXXX

It had finally been too much. All of the Bat's incessant interruptions had finally tweaked something within him. He felt like he needed sometime off. Without being inside Arkham Asylum.

While he did feel... incomplete without his makeup, he knew that his usual veneer would alert everybody within shouting distance instantly. So he reluctantly chose to only wear makeup that would hide his signature scars. At least until he had a base and several 'toys.' Then he would make himself known. He thought about possibly taking over this place like he did that pathetic excuse for a country in Europe, but decided against it.

"I'm on vacation," he reminded himself quietly as he rode in the back of the cab. He looked out the window at the most known city in the country he had chosen to unwind in. Europe was out of the question. South America was Bane's turf, and chances were that freak Rā's was somewhere in the Middle East or Africa. That left one rational option: Asia. Or more specifically, Japan. He admired the lights of the skyscrapers. One caught his eye. A towered that surely was relevant to the term, seeing as it towered over all the other buildings. It had a huge clock face on its roof. As he observed the marvel of civil engineering his cab came to a screeching halt.

"We are here, buddy," the driver said gruffly. The Joker could understand him perfectly; he had been studying up on the language for nearly a year. This vacation, unlike the vast majority of his actions and choices, wasn't just a random thought he had decided to make a reality. He had been planning it.

"Thanks," he said in his naturally creepy voice. He climbed out of the car with his silver-topped walking stick in hand, leaving behind a small object that he had been holding in his other hand. Presently his garbs consisted of a black overcoat that was done up in the front, black dress pants and shoes, white dress shirt, and a wig that concealed his green hair, making it appear a light shade of brown. He had arranged for his luggage to be delivered to the fine hotel for him. He had a fairly large private fortune thanks to several... business ventures. He walked over to the driver's window and lightly tapped the top of his cane on it. After the driver rolled down the window he handed a generous amount of money.

"Thanks!" the driver exclaimed with a wide smile and even wider eyes.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," said the Joker who was already walking away. "Which will be very, very short." Just as he walked through the hotels main doors, the cab he had ridden in exploded into a ball of fire. While he would have loved to use a little Smylex, he didn't want his signature weapon to be discovered so soon in this new territory. People in the hotel began screaming and running towards the wreckage, but he paid no mind and walked over to the clerk who was frantically dialing for help. After hearing her indistinctive rambling for three seconds he lost his patience and pressed down on the silver bell on the countertop, making it ring several times in a matter of one second. Finally the clerk looked at him with saturated eyes. Again he paid no mind to his surroundings.

"I've a reservation," he explained. "My name is Jack White."

"Bu-but," the clerk struggled to speak as she fought the urge to cry. "Somebody is most probably dead outside!"

"Seeing as it wasn't me..." Joker said through gritted teeth. "I don't care."

Two minutes later he was in a Luxury Suite all by himself. He discarded his normal-looking clothes and put on his suit and makeup. He tossed the wig aside and looked out the window to the setting sun. "This is going to be both fun and funny!" He paced over to his enormous suitcase and placed it on the edge of the bed. He opened it and looked at the organized clothing. He tossed aside the top and only layer to reveal a cache of knives, guns, explosives, and makeup. There was also a plentiful amount of Smylex grenades, spray cans, and darts. He stocked up and prepared for the night. He decided to travel lightly; three knives hidden in his pockets, a sawed-off shotgun, a tranquilizer gun filled with Smylex darts, and a flower on his lapel that would shoot out hydrofluoric acid. He placed the shotgun in its holster, which was strapped to his right thigh, and hid his tranquilizer gun in one of the inner pockets of his overcoat. Tonight wasn't a night for joy; it was for finding a base of operations. His tilted his head to the side, effectively cracking his neck several times, and took off into the night. "Time to spread some joy."

XXXXXX

Karasuba experienced another strange dream. She was at the same carnival as before, but standing near what could only be its entrance. She looked around. The whole was like last time: desecrated, sorrowful, and dangerous. She heard two voices, one familiar, one foreign.

"Don't like it? I'm crazy for it!"

"Really? You actually want it? And the price I mentioned ain't too steep?"

"Oh my good sir," he said with a chuckle. "Money is not a problem. Not anymore..."

"Well, I guess with a lady that fine involved..." He pointed over to her. "... A guy would do just about anything."

Karasuba looked at the clown she was apparently involved with. He had a smile on his scarred lips, but she could tell in his eyes that the other man had pressed a button that was about to explode right in his face.

She drowned out the majority of the conversation by thinking and wondering what the Hell was going on. She came back to reality when the man in clown makeup and purple suit walk over to her.

"I told him he was free to stick around." He had a smile, an actual smile not courtesy of his scars, and was detaching something from his right hand. It was a small strap with what looked like a needle on it. "So why don't you make yourself at home while I got and get our main attraction?"

He walked out of the carnival and into whatever lay ahead. She looked over to the man from whom she and her apparent partner had purchased the land from. He was sitting on a kiddie ride that looked like it was about to break at any second. She walked over to him and gasped at his face. It was white as fresh snow and blood was dripping from his lips, which were curled in a horrendous smile.

She awoke like last time; with a start and heavy breathing. She lifted herself out of the comfortable bed and walked over to her private wash-room. Her hair was sweaty and matted and stuck to her face. She pulled it of her skin and looked into her own eyes. She decided that returning to sleep would be impossible. So she got dressed in her old Discipline Squad uniform and fastened her nodachi and scabbard to her side. She tied her silver hair back into a ponytail and walked out into the night. She leapt from rooftop to rooftop, going nowhere in particular. She just wanted the sun to rise. She slowly made her way to the docks. Once there she saw two weak and pathetic humans arguing about something trivial no doubt. Any other time this thing happened she would have left them to their pointless lives, but a flash of color stopped her dead. She came to a stop on a high roof and looked down to the pair. One was a middle aged man normally dressed. He was yelling at the other, who was donning a purple overcoat and green hair.

"Is it him?" Karasuba asked quietly to herself. She continued watching with undivided attention. The green-haired man took his lecture calmly, and then without warning pulled a handgun out from his pocket and shot a dark into the other man's neck. The normal looking one stopped talking and then began to laugh uncontrollably. He continued like this for about ten seconds before he fell to the ground with a grin frozen on his lifeless face. Now she HAD to meet the hideous clown.

The Joker looked down at his latest victim.

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed," he said in his native language. He turned on his heels to walk away to the next stop, but froze before he could even take a single step. Standing not four feet in front of him was a woman. She had long silver hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a tight-fitting black top, miniskirt, and boots that went to halfway up her thighs. Draped over her shoulders was a huge gray coat. But it was what was strapped to her side that caught his attention.

Karasuba now knew this was the man she had been dreaming of for days. There was no mistake. Her point was airtight due to the pleasurably warm feeling she felt all throughout her body. She stared at him with a blank face, and he looked back with an equally unreadable. He looked surprised and interested in her. He was still holding the dart gun in his right hand. He looked down to her scabbard, and then he brought his gun up so he could look at it. He then brought his hand back down to his side.

"Okay, let's just be cool here." His voice was creepy, but Karasuba found it infatuating. Then with out warning he brought his gun back up and shot a dart right into her exposed upper-thigh. "Go out laughing, that's what I always say!" He cackled and ran off. Karasuba suddenly couldn't help up grin like a madman. She pulled the dart out of her and looked at it. She could feel whatever was in it coursing through her, but her inhuman immune system eventually neutralized it. She then heard the firing of a gun not too far from her. The insane laughter of the clown filled the air and then a convertible car came racing past her. She caught a glimpse of him driving it. He sped off into the young night. She looked in the opposite direction he had just left in and saw a dead body on the sidewalk not a hundred feet away from her.

He had killed someone he had never met before. He had murdered a nobody. He liked to kill. he didn't care who he hurt or what he did. Karasuba could now understand what was going on. That psychotic clown was her Ashikabi. Her Fated One. She had to find him. She looked back towards the direction he had raced off, but he was long gone. This didn't faze her at all.

"He'll come back. He'll kill again. Just like me." That last part filled her with joyousness. She had found someone like her. She had long thought that was impossible. Now all she had to do was find him.


	3. A Few New Toys

After three days of searching and slaying, the Joker finally found a condemned warehouse that would suffice. It was on the edge of the city, and it gave him a clear and beautiful view of the water and even a massive bridge. He just had to make sure nobody ever found out he was living in it. So he had set up traps and defenses all over the building. Every possible entrance was rigged to deliver a hilarious death with either a dose of Smylex or a simple bullet or explosion. His cache was hidden in the main hangar. A wall covered with guns, grenades, and humor-themed murder devices. Painted all over all the other walls were 'HA HA's and smiley faces. They looked like they had been splattered there without care, which was exactly how it happened. Up an open flight of stairs was an office with a map of the city, which he used to coordinate where he planned to strike first and so on. When ever he needed to, he slept in the leather wingback chair in the office.

Planning was all good, but right now he was... bored. He sat in his chair, looking blankly at the map on the ivory desk. He let of a sigh and looked out the window to the sea. He was bored out of his cesspool of a mind. He needed to get out. He needed to entertain himself. People needed to die. Not that it mattered, after all, he had an airtight diplomatic immunity. He could basically do anything except blow the city sky high.

XXXXXX

Hayoto Mikogami couldn't grasp his situation. One moment he was simply cruising along in the back of his stretch limo, hoping to run into and wing more Sekirei. The next, his vehicle came to a screeching halt. He rolled down his window to see the commotion and was greeted by the barrel of a sawed off shotgun. He opened the door and a man wearing a purple suit and overcoat along with self-applied makeup that made him look like a nightmarish circus clown. The clown kept his barrel-less and butt-less weapon pointed at him as the car continued to tour the city.

"What exactly do you want?" Mikogami asked unable to pry his vision away from his captor's scars.

"Simple. I'm new in town and I'm a little short on cash. And it's plain as day that you have plenty of it." His voice had traces of a laugh in it.

"So is that all? Money?"

"Well not exactly." He looked out the window but kept his gun fixed on Mikogami's chest. "What I really desire is..." He trailed off and cocked his head to the side. He seemed to have forgotten what he was doing. Using his free hand he pointed out into the city. "What exactly is that?"

Mikogami looked out to see what he could have possibly referring to, and much to his surprise he figured it out within seconds. "That's MBI Tower. The most powerful company in the country."

The two of them looked back at each other. The clown had a very interested veneer. "What do they do?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"That's a very good question. And I have several valid reasons. Reason 'A': I'm very curious. Reasons 'B' through 'Z': I have a loaded gun aiming point blank at your heart."

"They do a little bit of everything," Mikogami answered frantically. "They make... I don't know, I think maybe medicine. Probably weapons. I heard..."

"Wait a second." The clown cut him off. "Did you say... weapons? Do they manufacture or innovate them?"

"I don't know what you're asking," Mikogami said with a cold sweat. He was sure that being unable to answer would result in lead poisoning.

The clown let out a groan. "Do they make they're own weapons?"

"Uh, yeah!" Mikogami nodded his head rapidly. "Yes they do!"

The man in makeup looked at him for a long silent moment. A smile slowly crept across his lips. He leaned back into the luxurious seat and lowered his gun. "Tell the driver to drop me off at that Tower."

XXXXXX

"Well, this is just perfect!" Takami said as she stormed onto the Tower's roof. Sure enough, there was Direction Minaka standing on the ledge looking out over the city which he had directly turned into a super-prison. She shouted at him, "Not that you care!"

"About what?" Minaka turned around with his signature half-insane grin across hos lips.

"Someone stole from our research division last night." She pulled out a cigarette and lit up.

"What did they take?"

"A new device the scientists made. It was supposed to short-circuit the enemy's communications just with the touch of a hand. Basically, it's an electric powerplant that can fit in your hand."

"While I do have more primary problems at hand..." Minaka stepped of the ledge and took a step closer to her. "I cannot help but wonder why someone would take a random gizmo when they were surrounded by several hundred weapons that were way more destructive. This doesn't make any sense."

XXXXXX

"Just when I thought something like this was worthless caterwauling, it is right here, literally in my hand." The Joker marveled at his new Joy Shocker strapped to his right hand. It looked like a silver disk slightly smaller than an American half-dollar. And yet it was a mechanism that made an electric chair look like a windup tinkertoy. "Isn't it beautiful?"

He turned his head to look at the smoldering skeleton of the man he had just been talking to. They sealed a deal on the Joker's means of transportation, and they shook on it. Needless to say, a deal made with the Crazy Crime Clown is the last deal you will ever make.

"Oh by the way," he said to the still smoking corpse. "I would like it to be painted a nice coat of chalk-white."

XXXXXX

Kazehana sat lazily on a steel grinder on a half finished skyscraper. She leaned back against one that was worked up vertically whist sitting on a horizontal one. She took another hard drink from her oversized sake bottle as she looked at the clear and starry sky. It looked so peaceful and serene.

"Still addicted to the bottle I see."

She turned to see Karasuba walking around on the same girder and looking out into the city, as of she was searching for something.

"Some things just never changed," Kazehana said with a lazy smile. "What are you doing here? You don't relax, you kill."

"I'm..." Karasuba struggled to say the right thing that wouldn't give her away. If Kazehana knew that she had reacted to someone, the Wind Mistress would make it lovey-dovey and annoy her to no end forever. "I'm just..." She still couldn't answer, but a whirring sound saved her. A helicopter the color of clean snow, armed to the teeth with turrets and explosives, roared from over them. It came from behind and then flew over their heads towards the city. However, shortly after passing the unfinished building, it abruptly stopped and turned so that both women could see its left side. The door slid open and a man hung on with one hand while his other dangled in the air. Kazehana was intrigued by his appearance; clown makeup, a purple suit and matching overcoat. He looked at Kazehana with a tilted head. When his vision shifted to Karasuba, he looked like he had been screamed at for no reason. He got back into the chopper as fast he could and began shouting for the pilot to get moving. The helicopter turned back towards the city and made its way into it.

"What was that about?" Kazehana asked as she watched the aerial vehicle recede. She got no response. She looked over. Karasuba was already gone.


End file.
